


flip with joy

by ephemeralblossom



Category: Olympics RPF, Women's Gymnastics RPF
Genre: Being Walked In On, Coming Out, F/F, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralblossom/pseuds/ephemeralblossom
Summary: “Next time knock!” Simone called to the shut door. Aly had apparently never been taught any manners. “I’m putting a sock on your door!” Aly yelled back. She didn’t actually sound that mad, though; more play-mad. They were never going to live this down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderedpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderedpen/gifts).



> Please backbutton now if you found this by googling your own name.
> 
> This is a work of fiction.

“For fuck’s sake, _lock the door_!”

The plaintive shout was followed by the said door being slammed enthusiastically shut.

Simone, who had been too intent on what she was doing to notice anything amiss until the yelling started, jerked upright in surprise. She looked up at Gabby, who was wide-eyed, her hand covering her mouth. 

“Next time _knock_!” Simone called to the shut door. Aly had apparently never been taught any manners. 

“I’m putting a sock on your door!” Aly yelled back. She didn’t actually sound that mad, though; more play-mad. They were never going to live this down.

“Sorry,” Simone told Gabby, stroking her knee soothingly. “I thought I did lock it.”

Gabby took her hand away from her mouth. It turned out she was actually laughing, not aghast or deathly embarrassed. “Knowing Aly, she probably just turned the handle so hard she broke the lock.”

Simone could buy that. In the gym, Aly had a single-minded determination and drive. Outside of the gym, Aly liked to get what she wanted. Potatoes pohtahtoes. (She loved the girl.)

She sighed, and called to the door, “What did you want?”

“Nothing that can’t wait!” 

As Aly’s footsteps faded away, Simone turned back to Gabby, and rested her head against the side of Gabby’s knee. “Now, where was I?”

Gabby grinned at her, that private happy grin that made Simone’s heart flip with joy. “I think,” she said, putting a thoughtful finger to her cheek and posing primly, “that your mouth was on my pussy.”

“Such a dirty mouth,” Simone said admiringly, and pressed an affectionate kiss to the inside of Gabby’s thigh. “I’ll just go lock the door, and then I can get back to work.”

She hopped up and skipped to the door, full of bubbly effervescence. Not only was she a gold medalist three times over, not only had they won the team gold by utterly dominating everyone else by a ridiculous distance, but she had the best girlfriend in the world. Aly walking in on them couldn’t even start to put a dent in her happiness. 

But on second thought she propped a chair under the handle. Aly walking in on them was one thing. If Marta came over for some reason, however, she really would die of embarrassment. 

She turned back to Gabby, only to see that she’d leaned back on her elbows, drawing one leg up on the bed in a long elegant lounge. 

Simone felt her mouth drop open slightly, and wet suddenly dry lips. Six months together, and Gabby still took her breath away every day. She was so beautiful, and so funny, and so sweet, and she was in Simone’s bed, looking like _that_ , like the most gorgeous person in the entire world, because she _was_.

“See something you like?” Gabby said, throaty, though she couldn’t hold the sexpot vibe for long, as it dissolved into a huge sunny grin.

“You know I do,” Simone said, her voice rusty, and sat on the bed so she could lean in and kiss that smile, hungry and close.

Gabby hummed into the kiss, her hand slipping around Simone’s shoulders to rest between her shoulderblades, firm and sure. She unfolded her leg and used it to pull Simone closer, and Simone went with not the slightest demur.

They might be in Rio, but Simone was up in the stars.

***

That night at dinner, Laurie, who’d been off watching track & field that afternoon, turned to Simone. “Why did Aly say I have to knock every time I want to go in our room?”

Simone sighed and rolled her eyes at Aly, who was doing her best to look innocent. “You don’t. Just don’t break the handle if it’s locked.”

Next time they had a team competition, she was totally going to ask to room with Gabby. Not that Laurie was a bad roommate – she was a sweet kid and they got along really well – but rooming with Gabby would be the literal best. Although if their coaches knew _why_ she wanted to room with Gabby, they’d probably be all “no distractions during competition,” so that could be tricky.

(Simone was carefully not thinking about the fact that it was all going to be moot, because Gabby was retiring, and Madison was going to college and retiring from elite competition, and Aly was probably retiring, and Simone herself might even be retiring, she hadn’t decided yet. She knew intellectually that this was the last competition they’d be together as a team, and that future roommate assignments weren’t going to be an issue; but she didn’t want to think about that yet. They were still in Rio, weren’t they? So they were still a team.) 

“Oh,” Laurie said, and got a dangerous sparkle in her eye. “Is that why there was a random sock on the floor in the hallway? You and Gabby were doin’ it?”

“How did you know about that?” Aly said, with a theatrical gasp. “Did you walk in on them too? You _guys_.”

Laurie shot her an unimpressed glare. “I’m sixteen, not a baby. And it’s obvious Simone and Gabby are a thing. Just watch the way they look at each other.”

“Uh,” Simone said. “How do we look at each other?”

“Literal stars,” Laurie said, gesturing with her fork and nearly spilling salad into Simone’s lap. “Like, stars and rainbows and sparkly unicorns. You two are ridiculously cute.”

Simone was rarely at a loss for words, but just now she couldn’t find any. “Oh,” she said, feeling her cheeks heat under the scrutiny of the rest of the team.

Gabby, sitting on Simone’s other side, filled the silence. “Thank you,” she told Laurie, placidly. 

“Did we just come out to the team?” Simone asked her, under her breath.

Gabby’s eyes were dancing. “Pretty sure everyone already knew. Except Aly, apparently.”

“I heard that,” Aly protested. “I’m not, like, dense, I knew you guys liked each other, but there’s knowing and there’s _knowing_ , and you had your face up her…”

“Now who’s forgetting the kid?” Laurie said, sticking her tongue out. 

“Uh,” Aly said. “Oops.”

Ostentatiously ignoring both of them, Madison smiled across the table at Simone and Gabby. “Congratulations.”

Gabby’s hand slipped into Simone’s under the table, and Simone rubbed her thumb slowly against Gabby’s, feeling about to burst with happiness. “Thanks,” she said, as Gabby echoed her. 

“Are you guys _holding hands_?” Laurie asked, then looked soulfully to the sky. “Like I said. Literal sparkly stars.”

“Speaking of literal sparkly stars,” Madison said, a smile playing around the edges of her mouth, “is that Usain Bolt?”

“Where?” Aly said, her head whipping around.

Gabby let go of Simone’s hand and dashed across the cafeteria towards Usain’s familiar figure. Aly was right behind. 

“Well,” Simone said, grinning, “that conversation ended abruptly.”

“You’ve been deserted for Usain Bolt,” Madison agreed, with mock sadness. 

Laurie tapped Simone on the shoulder. “I really am happy for you,” she said, earnestly, when Simone turned to look. “And Aly is too, she just likes to tease.”

Simone smiled at her. “I know.” Laurie was such a sweet kid. Talked a mile a minute and never stopped bouncing. If Simone did decide to retire after Rio, she’d be leaving the team in good hands.

“And I’ll always respect the sock,” Laurie added. 

“Good to know,” Simone said, giggling, and turned to welcome her starstruck girlfriend back to her side. “Was he nice?” she asked her.

“I got a selfie,” Gabby said, blissfully, and dropped a quick peck on her lips as she sat down.

Simone felt like she’d never be able to stop smiling, but she tried to play it cool. “Awesome.”

Under the table, they were holding hands again. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> The Usain Bolt bit is from [here](http://www.nbcolympics.com/news/tokyo-far-future-simone-biles-just-wants-do-fun-gymnastics), as is the detail that Simone and Laurie were roommates in Rio.


End file.
